Still Frame
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Ryan and Marissa have been dating for awhile now. They live with each other, but Marissa catches Ryan doing something horrific. They break up but soom after Marissa gets some "bad" news. RR MR SS


*Here we go....  
  
"Marissa please you've got to believe me!"  
  
"NO!! Get out of my house Ryan and don't come back."  
  
"Marissa...."  
  
Ryan stood outside the door. Marissa had been pushing him through the door and now she sat at the door. About to close it. When he said her name she stopped and looked at him. He opened his mouth once more searching for the words.  
  
"Marissa....I love you."  
  
Tears streamed down her face. She slammed the door on him. She was NOT going to listen to his...his...CRAP anymore. Lies. Was that what it was? Lies. Was all they had been through a show? Nothing but a show. All this time. She thought he loved her. That she was his and he was hers, but she had been wrong. So wrong. This was the right thing to do though. Of course it is. Maybe it is. Was it? When he told her he loved her it had been the first time she had ever heard those words from his lips. They had never said those three words before. At least not seriously. Though they both knew they loved each other. When he told her that she wanted to take all the things she had said back but then she remembered why she was kicking him out. He cheated on her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Coop I had a great time. Ill call you later."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Bye Summer."  
  
Marissa leaned forward and stuck the key into the door. She opened the door slowly being sure not to make it creak. Ryan was home in bed. He was so sick. Throwing up, coughing, fever. She and Summer went shopping and just got back. She got him some medicine for his fever. She began to hum as she took of her jacket and sat it on the couch. Suddenly she heard a noise up stairs. Her head shot up. She walked slowly up the stairs and placed her hand finally on the doorknob of her and Ryan's room. She took a deep breath and turned it quickly. The door shot open and Marissa's mouth shot open at what she saw. Holly was sitting on top of Ryan as he laid back on the bed. They both looked towards Marissa and Ryan through the girl on top of him on the floor.  
  
"Marissa!"  
  
A tear fell from her wide eyes, but she would not cry in front of him. She will not let him see her cry. She turned around and began to walk down the stairs. Ryan chased after her.  
  
"Marissa its not what you think."  
  
"Pssh. What else could it be Ryan!?"  
  
"Marissa please just let me explain."  
  
"NO! I'm tired of letting everyone take advantage of me. I finally thought my life was back on track and...and...THIS happens."  
  
"Excuse me," Both Ryan and Marissa turned toward the blonde at the bottom of the staircase, "I probably shouldn't be here."  
  
"NO YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T."  
  
"Sheesh Marissa settle down...I'm leaving."  
  
Marissa eyed her as she walked cautiously out of the house. She opened the door and stopped. She turned around and whispered the words 'Call Me' to Ryan before slamming the door behind her. Marissa let out an aggravated sigh. Ryan turned back towards her.  
  
"Ryan leave."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"LEAVE."  
  
"You can come back later for your things. I wont be here. I just cant see you anymore. Its over."  
  
Ryan feel to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head into her lower stomach. Tears poured from his big blue eyes. Marissa looked down at him. Not knowing what to feel. He began to talk again.  
  
"Marissa baby please don't do this."  
  
"Ryan....no...I'm not giving in. You cheated on me Ryan. Who knows what you would've done with Holly if I hadn't come home early to give YOU your medicine. Ryan...please just leave. Don't make it any harder then it already is."  
  
Marissa pushed him off of her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up forcefully. She began pushing him to the door.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Marissa slid to the ground. She sat in the fatal position. Her knees to her chest and her head laying on her knee. Black tears fell down her porcelain face. Her eyes began to burn from the eyeliner she had applied earlier. She bit down on her lip and swallowed the blood that poured from it. She slowly got up and walked up stairs. She walked into her room and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Marissa opened her eyes. She was so tired. She hadn't got any sleep. Over the past few weeks she had been waking up and throwing up. A few thoughts had crossed her mind at what it could be. She didn't need to be thinking about this now. Today was her appointment though. Today at five she would go to the doctor and find out what was wrong. It was probably just a virus. Summer had been sick last week also.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. It was Summer.  
  
"Hey Coop its me."  
  
"Oh hey Summer."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Summer he cheated on me."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I caught him last night with Holly."  
  
"That hoe. I knew she'd do that. And him. EEW!! I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Settle down Summer."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. I kicked him out last night."  
  
"Good for you Coop. Look why don't we go out today. Just to hang out so you can get out of the house. I'm sure it'll help."  
  
"Ok. Good idea, but I have an appointment at five."  
  
"No problem. Ill drive you. Bye."  
  
She hund up with Summer and dialed Seth's number quickly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Seth its Marissa."  
  
"Oh...Hey Marissa. Listen Ryan is...."  
  
"I dont want to hear it Seth. I knew he'd go there. Look I called to tell you to tell him he can come by the house at noon to get his stuff. No one will be here. After that tell him he can do what ever he pleases. He is no longer part of my life. "  
  
"Ok. But...never mind. Are you ok Marissa?"  
  
"Fine. Really I am. Hey I got to go but Ill talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Marissa hung up the phone and rubbed her temple. She got up and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a pink top. She looked into the mirror and brushed her tangled brown hair. She tied it loosely in the back and placed a hair band in her hair to keep her loose bangs from falling into her face. She put some lip gloss on and tried her best to cover her puffy and red eyes. She finally found a pair of sunglasses. She got up and reached for her blue jean jacket and drove off to meet Summer for breakfast.  
  
It was finally five o'clock and Summer was driving Marissa to the doctor. They both got out and Summer sat waiting as Marissa was called in.  
  
"Now what's the problem Mrs. Cooper?"  
  
"I've been really tired lately and throwing up. I haven't been eating very much. I just...don't feel well."  
  
"I see...well I think I know whats wrong but we'll have to take some tests first."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
After the tests Marissa sat waiting. She looked around at the pictures on the wall. They had information about Cancer and other diseases. They had pictures of lungs and the heart. Then she looked over at the pink poster next to her. It showed the signs of pregnancy. She began to read through them to pass the time. Slowly she realized she had most of those things. But it couldn't be. She wasn't...the door opened and the doctor walked in. He looked up from the test results and smiled.  
  
"Well Mrs. Cooper..."  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"Marissa, the tests show that you are about a month pregnant."  
  
The breath got knocked out of her. She looked own to the ground and her eyes began to get watery. She thanked the doctor and walked out of the room. Her hand was placed firmly on her abdomen and Summer looked curiously at her. Marissa sighed and whispered.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Sumemr gasped and dropped the magazine she had been reading.  
  
"Oh baby..." She got up and they hugged. Sumemr got out her cell phone and gave it to Marissa.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to call Atwood?  
  
"No..."  
  
"MARISSA!"  
  
"Shh...settle down. Ill call."  
  
Marissa dialed the number to Seths house and waited for him to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Seth its Marissa. Is Ryan there?"  
  
"Uhh No. He left Marissa. I don't know where but he told me he would call when he got to where he needed to be. He is gone Marissa I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Its fine. Thanks."  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed. She hugged Summer once again and wept into her shoulder.  
  
*In the Ryans Car*  
  
Ryan closed his eyes as he waited for the light to switch. Never in his dreams did he think this would happen. He always thought he and Marissa would get married and have children and live happily ever after. Guess not. He sighed and opened his eyes to drive the car. He turned up the radio to full blast and listened to the song that played.  
  
"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
  
this picture's frozen and I can't get out (of here)  
  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
  
And every time I think I've finally made it  
  
I learn I'm farther away than I've ever been before  
  
I see the clock and it's ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
  
What the f*** do I have to say  
  
Keep it inside the image portrayed  
  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
  
We had it all figured 'cause we had everything covered  
  
Now we're older it's getting harder to see  
  
What this future will hold for us, what the fuck are we going to be?  
  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be) "  
  
Ryan sighed when the song ended. His life was basicly over. What else is there to live for?  
  
TBC....  
  
*A/N Ok More to come. R/R If you have any ideas or things you'd like me to put cuz I know lots of people wish certain things would happen. Ok well hope ya liked it. 


End file.
